princeofpersiafandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Кайлина
Кайлина (так же известная как Императрица Времени) is an antagonist-turned-deuteragonist in Prince of Persia: Warrior Within and a main character and the narrator in The Two Thrones. She is known for her beauty and command over the Sands of Time, a magical element which she created. She is both the enemy and a love interest of the Prince in Warrior Within and The Two Thrones. Biography Birth of the Empress She was born at the very beginning of time, as a necessary by-product of the process of creating the timeline. She gains her power from a part of time itself, which she carries deep within her. She created her home the Island of Time and then she created Shahdee, the Dahaka and her slaves out of the sands.Revelation's Instructional Manual Meeting The Prince on the Island of Time Kaileena and the Prince first meet when Shahdee attempts to kill her. The Prince kills Shahdee and asks Kaileena for information, but she is secretive at first. When she meets him later in the game, she frequently tells the Prince not to continue his journey as his fate cannot be changed. Though she says this, she helps him throughout his journey, giving him swords (the Serpent Sword and the Lion Sword) and providing knowledge about the fortress' towers which are used to open the door to the throne room. The Prince continues his journey despite her advice against it. When the Prince opens the fortress doors, it is revealed that Kaileena herself is the Empress. She had sent Shahdee to kill him and even cursed his sword. In their first fight she is killed, which results in the creation of the Sands of Time. The Prince then uses the Mask of the Wraith and travels into the past to change his fate. He returns to a point in time before Kaileena is killed and arrives at the throne room before her, knowing that she would soon arrive. When Kaileena arrives, the Prince alters the events of the previous encounter by throwing her and himself out of the throne room and in to the warp room. There they are sent into the present, in order to kill her once and for all. There are two alternate endings to the game at this point. The first ending occurs if the player has not gained all all the life upgrades. The Prince, yet again, kills Kaileena and she is then taken by the Dahaka which spares him of his predicted fate to die at the hands of the time guardian. The second and canonical ending occurs if the player has obtained all life upgrades and Water sword. The Prince defeats the Dahaka instead and spares Kaileena, offering her his protection. The Prince and Kaileena are alone together on the Island of Time. They build a ship then set sail for Babylon. As the ship departs Kaileena takes one last look at her home and heads for the lower level of the ship. During the voyage, she made love to him and they presumably experienced a vision of Babylon burning and ravaged by an army. To Babylon Following the canonical ending, Kaileena and the Prince sail back to Babylon, at peace and continuing their romantic relationship. Though, she is content with the choice the Prince made in regards to saving her life, she suspects the change in the timeline has altered their fate and current events for the better. The Prince, however, does not appear concerned with the possible change. He promises no harm will come to her in Babylon. However, because of the Prince's efforts on the Island of Time to prevent the Sands of Time from ever being created, the events of the original games never happened, and the Vizier was still alive to attack the city. The boat they sail on is attacked and destroyed, and the Prince and Kaileena drift to shore. The unconscious Kaileena's is dragged off the beach by soldiers, with the Prince in hot pursuit. Death and Aftermath Kaileena is then taken to the Vizier in order to be sacrificed in the name of his immortality. However, the Prince gives chase, heading to save her. But as the Prince arrives, he is struck in the arm by Mahasti with Daggertail, a razor-blade chain weapon, pinning him and stopping him from reaching Kaileena. The Vizier reveals that he has the Dagger of Time, while Kaileena was in shock the Vizier stabs her in her stomach ending Kaileen's life. As Kaileena dies she transforms into sand and unleashes the the Sands of Time upon the city, corrupting everything (including the Vizier's Generals and the Prince) around her. The Vizier turns and stabs himself with the Dagger of Time, transforming himself into Zurvan, the self-professed "God of Time". The Prince grieves over her death and and seeks to avenge her death. In Prince of Persia: Rival Swords certain Sand Portals take the Prince to a fountain with Kaileena's voice echoes "Drink and remember". The Prince drinks and gains new powers and then the Dark Prince negatively comments on what just occurred . When the Prince defeats the Vizier at the end of the game, the Sand of Time are brought together in the form of Kaileena's spirit. Kaileena thanks the Prince for his love and that this world wasn't meant for her. There will be other worlds and she than cured him of the sand and the Daggertail, before departing to an unknown world with the Dagger of Time to begin a new life so no one can ever use its power again. Kaileena narrates the events of The Two Thrones throughout the game, like the Prince did in The Sands of Time. She chronicles the Prince's journey from a selfish warrior to his return to a noble Prince who rediscovers the cares for the fate of his people and his kingdom. Kindred Blades (Cancelled Sequel) :Main article: Prince of Persia: Kindred Blades In the scrapped sequel to the Warrior Within, Kaileena would have still returned to Babylon with the Prince as it is being besieged. Some time during the events of the story the Prince would have been captured by the enemy and Kaileena would be forced to sacrifice herself in order to release the Sands of Time upon Babylon to save him. However, her choice to recreate the Sands of Time, gave the Prince's darker side sentient life in the form of the Dark Prince. Kaileena appeared much like she did in The Two Thrones and was presumably voiced by Sarah Carlsen. Minor differences, however, include, she had no star on her forehead, blue eyes, with paler skin and had beauty marks in various places on her body. Personality Kaileena was skilled in sword combat, but did not prevail against Shahdee and the Prince. She was born with powers to create and foresee the future. She had an intense hatred towards the Prince because of his foretold role in her death. However, after the Prince saves her from the Dahaka, she apparently fell in love with the Prince: it is unknown if he really loved her. In Warrior Within, she is highly focused and stubborn, ignoring the Prince's offers of mercy which result in her death in at least one timeline. In The Two Thrones, she had developed a strong sexual relationship with the Prince, and through her narration demonstrates either pity or mild contempt for his single-minded hatred towards the Vizier and how his dark side is making him ignore his people. Gameplay :Main article: Kaileena (Boss) Powers and Abilities Kaileena is the Empress of Time, effectively making her a dangerous foe to the Prince during Warrior Within. Powers *'Creation of time': As the Empress of Time, she is one of the strongest creation of time itself. Unlike the creatures created by the Sands of Time, she is immortal. **'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Reflexes' **'Superhuman Durability': She also has incredible durability, able to take attacks of those from the Prince and most advance weapons. **'Immortality': Being god-like in her own right, she is unable to be killed due to her status. Only she can be killed by using the Relics of Time and even so, it's been shown she can never truly die. *'Precognition': Due to being the Empress of Time, she is able to know what happens next. She has foreseen her death on the timeline, though it can be argued it is somewhat limited,as she wasn't able to see herself saved by the Prince using the Mask of the Wraith. *'Sands Of Time': Being the Empress of Time, she is able to manipulate the Sands of Time at will without any artifacts present. She has also created the Relics of Time herself. This mystical force is what makes her the most dangerous and the sole reason the Vizier sought her. **'Slowing Down Time': She has the ability to slow down time at will. **'Rewinding Time': Although never displayed, Its very well possible she can do this due to be able to manipulate the Sands of Time in ways the Relics of Time cannot. **'Sand Manipulation': While the Sands of Times are not literally sands, she can manipulate in a manner similar to sands, Able to create cyclones at will, Spawn her minions, & create them into blasts.She can even use it to gain the ability to fly. **'Corruption': Throughout the Island of Time, The Prince fights many monsters. These Sand Monsters were probably created by Kaileena herself, as the she can manipulate the Sands of Time, which turn those into mindless zombie-like monsters or into her minions. When she corrupts, it is unlike the loose sands of time. The creatures corrupted from her are more intelligent, stronger, and sophisticated. She is also able to undo the processes at her will. *'Clairvoyance' *'Cursing: '''Kaileena attempted to hinder the Prince from killing her by cursing one of the swords she gave him throughout his journey. While the nature of the curse was unknown and didn't work, she seems to be at least potent with art of cursing under normal circumstances. *'Cosmic Awareness''' Abilities *'Master Swordsman': She is seen skilled with 2 Blades at hand, being a more tougher fighter than Shahdee and gave the Prince more difficulty. *'Skill Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''She seems to be skilled in unarmed combat, as she incorporates kicks into her attacks. *'High Intellect': Kaileena seems to be very knowledgeable of the World. Especially anything dealing with the Subject of Time. She has a library filled with many books, furthering inferring that she's quite knowledgeable. Appearance In ''Warrior Within, she appears in a red outfit which had a long drape on the front of her waist, a cloth with a belt on the waist, clothing around her neck running down to her belly-button, and her back is exposed with holsters for swords and a necklace and boots and at the end cut scene had a tattoo on her forehead and neck. She had a red mark on her right eyebrow and a belt on her right upper thigh. She has green eyes, red finger-nails and red lips. In early artwork she almost looked like Shahdee but in red and with long hair and her clothes were different. In The Two Thrones', Kaileena has a mystic Persian look. She has no weapons, she has a star on her forehead, lots of jewelry and has more clothing than in Warrior Within. She appears with a cloth in a U-shape on her chest, a long cloth around her waist and a belt, and a cape on her back. Kaileena also has a more fitter and slimmer body. She also has eye shadow, darker, longer, thicker and richer hair, a more gentle voice, tattoos of vines with leaves running down her arms and legs, brown lips and brown eyes and faint beauty marks on her chest and lip. She is barefoot. In early artwork she had no star on her forehead, no eye shadow, light-red lips, hazel eyes. Quotes Referring to herself, unknown to the Prince. Explaining why she is desperately trying to kill the Prince. As she desperately battles the Prince. Kaileena's warning. Her last words to the Prince before her spirit departs with the sands. Trivia *Kaileena is voiced and modeled after the Italian actress and fashion model Monica Bellucci in Warrior Within. **In The Two Thrones Kaileena is voiced by Sarah Carlsen. *In Two Thrones when the Prince finds Kaileena on shore after their ship got destroyed and sequences when guards drag Kaileena she can be seen with a hat on, but in cutscenes there's no hat but just her hair. *In The Two Thrones cutscenes her hair is always flowing while in actual Gameplay her hair is still. *Her design in The Two Thrones was altered and used as The Thespian Animi Avatar in Assassin's Creed: Revelations Multiplayer *In Warrior Within Kaileena has no mark on her forehead in the game cutscenes, but then her mark appears in the CGI Cutscenes *Kaileena possesses a different mark on her forehead in Two Thrones than Warrior Within Gallery -kaileena.jpg 1.jpeg Empress of Time.jpg Kaileena.jpg Kaileena00.jpg KaileenaVizier.jpg Kaileena (The Empress of Time) in Prince of Persia The Two Thrones.jpg Kaileena spirit.jpg Kasileena empress.jpg 788458-popttt 051.jpg| kaileenaib8.png 0.jpg 0 (1).jpg kaileena-3.jpg 1193106288.jpg popWW84.jpg popWW83.jpg POPWW_TV001_0001.jpg Warrior-Of-Prince.jpg Kaileena11.jpg original.jpg 253372_117867251632500_4128515_n.jpg 247897_117866984965860_412379_n.jpg 1054606500.jpg Категория:Персонажи Категория:Антагонисты